


Город мертвых

by birdseller



Category: White Collar
Genre: AU, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdseller/pseuds/birdseller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два мошенника и мертвеца неслучайно встречаются в Париже. После событий последней серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город мертвых

Дождь в Париже пах мочой. Кто-то наверху явно перебрал пива. Или божественное недержание было спутником маразма.  
Весь город вонял тюремным сортиром, даже в ясные дни. Это был тщательно подобранный, сложный аромат, верхние ноты которого говорили о цветущих деревьях и моче. Его сердце раскрывалось кофе, свежими багетами и все той же мочой. А после нескольких часов прогулок мишура, на которую так охотно велись туристы, улетучивалась, и оставалась только моча. Моча, бродяги, расстелившие картонки в подворотнях, и что-то еще. Келлер не знал названия базовой ноты, но думал, что так должна пахнуть сгнившая любовь. То, что романтики со всего света приперли в чемоданах и бросили разлагаться на улицах вместе с другим мусором.  
«Почему Париж?» — на этот вопрос не ответили бы ни карманники, орудующие в Лувре, ни бездомные, дрыхнущие в метро, ни голубки, которые принесли свои круассаны на вершину смердящего Монмартра, хотя могли бы просто устроить ланч на унитазе.  
В мире было столько прекрасных мест, которые можно было увидеть и не умереть, не сдохнуть сразу же от их запаха. Но всех тащило именно сюда, и никто не мог внятно объяснить, почему. Впрочем, Келлера интересовало мнение только одного человека, а тот был мертв. Но Мэттью знал, что раньше или позже задаст свой вопрос, когда они все-таки встретятся.  
«Почему этот засранный город, дорогуша? Я думал, у тебя хороший вкус и высокие требования».  
— …Коммунальные службы моют улицы два раза в день, — вдруг заметил таксист, и Келлер понял, что говорил вслух. Может быть, и по-французски. — Туристов столько, что это не помогает. Все жалуются, но могли бы меньше мусорить.  
Келлер не понял, было это попыткой оправдания или обвинением еще одного приезжего засранца. Да это и не имело значения.  
— Не волнуйся, дружище, — ответил он. — Я скоро уеду. Может быть, это поможет вашим мусорщикам.  
— Романтическое путешествие? — спросил таксист примирительно, и Келлер задумался, сколько этот сукин сын услышал. — Посмотрите Зеленую аллею. Там хорошо, и туристов меньше.  
— Нет, — ответил Келлер, бездумно глядя на проплывающие мимо здания. — Дань памяти. Тур в честь погибшего друга.  
— Соболезную, — сказал таксист после секундной заминки, но он не стал утруждать себя ответом, и это, наконец, подействовало. Говорун захлопнулся, и остаток пути они проделали в молчании. Просто подарок свыше. Как и вонючий дождь.

Лувр был безлюден и тих, — из-за времени суток и дня недели, — и пожалуй, чем-то это походило на сон. Как будто Келлер задремал по дороге и сейчас наблюдал за играми собственного разума.  
Отсутствие привычных толп делало коридоры огромными, шагам вторило гулкое эхо. На безразличных лицах картин было написано, как они устали висеть и ждать конца рабочего дня. Келлер пожалел, что покойник решил ожить только после заката, как будто начитался глупых книжек о призраках. Днем игра получилась бы намного забавнее, прятаться в толпе было интересней. Впрочем, теперь вся сцена была в их распоряжении.  
Сердце колотилось с неприличной скоростью, и Келлер решил, что дело в количестве дешевого кофе, выпитого за последние сутки. Он никогда не испытывал страха выступлений, поздновато было начинать сейчас.  
Мертвец нашелся там, где Келлер и ожидал его увидеть, — как всегда, слишком предсказуемый и просчитываемый на десятки ходов вперед. Даже шляпа была на месте, хотя казалось бы, что-то могло и измениться за прошедшее время. Но только не в этом случае.  
Покойник был так неподвижен, что его самого можно было принять за новый экспонат. Келлер не видел его лица, но достаточно было и позы, той прострации, в которой он стоял перед пустым куском стены, как будто прибитый к месту внезапным откровением. Келлер вдруг подумал, что совершил прорыв, создал новый шедевр мирового искусства, такой же значительный, как квадрат Малевича, — пустота среди картин выглядела очень глубокомысленно, даже вызывающе. Как ответ на все незаданные вопросы.  
Келлер не собирался прятаться, но его мертвец никак не отреагировал на шаги. Может быть, решил, что это один из опытных посетителей, знающих, в какое время можно наслаждаться искусством без помех. А может быть, его мозг работал сейчас с такой лихорадочной скоростью, что энергии не хватало ни на что другое.  
Или у него прихватило сердце, кто знает эти тонкие художественные натуры. Даром, что мертвое не может умереть.  
Только когда Келлер остановился за спиной покойника, тот, наконец, обернулся — быстро, сверкая зубами, с такой готовностью, как будто надеялся увидеть кого-то другого.  
«Точно, ждал другого», — понял Келлер, глядя, как улыбка стекает с чужого лица и как расширяются светлые глаза, на пол-морды, не меньше. Чертовы сканеры, не упускающие ничего и никогда. Он отстраненно подумал, что на них-то и держится вся карьера этого мошенника. Выколи глазки — и человека не станет.  
Келлер полюбовался сценкой, записал ее на подкорку, чтобы дрочить бесконечными одинокими вечерами, и улыбнулся.  
— Картина на реставрации, — сказал он со всей вежливостью, на какую был способен. — Могу я чем-то помочь?  
— Келлер, — прозвучало буднично, как будто последний раз они виделись этим утром. Все-таки, сукин сын хорошо владел голосом, намного лучше, чем мимикой. Смотрел-то он, словно мертвеца увидел, и Келлер не представлял, как с таким говорящим лицом ему удалось получить хотя бы цент за всю свою жизнь.  
— Цветешь и пахнешь, Кеффри.  
Слова ухнули в тишину Лувра, как камешек в омут. Ни плеска, ни эха. Повисшая пауза была бы неловкой, если бы не эта бешеная работа мысли, которая отражалась на излишне правильном лице. Кеффри смотрел напряженно и одновременно беспомощно, и это был отличный ход.  
Нельзя сказать, что Келлер не думал об этой встрече. Он представлял ее себе в деталях и вариациях, от и до, чем же еще было развлекаться по ночам. Но этот очевидный момент всегда был в его слепом пятне. Этот взгляд.  
Под прицелом и окруженный Пантерами, Кеффри смотрел одинаково, и Келлера всякий раз подводили собственные глаза. Он видел перед собой не мужчину, а сопляка на карнизе, одетого лишь в золотой поднос; щенка, ждущего то ли выстрелов, то ли принца-спасителя. Келлер раз за разом выбирал второй вариант. Даже среди Пантер. Так было всегда, глупо было рассчитывать, что после смерти что-то изменится.  
— Ты вроде бы не рад меня видеть, — сказал Келлер, милосердно давая противнику передышку. — Столько времени прошло, а ты что, не скучал? Не плакал обо мне в подушку?  
— Келлер, — выдохнул Кеффри, и получилось какое-то змеиное шипение. — Как тебе удалось…  
— Неужели ты думал, что избавился от меня, сердце мое?  
Кажется, ублюдок никак не мог решить, с кем имеет дело — со старым другом или с галлюцинацией, — и одновременно пытался вычислить лучший способ изобразить собственную смерть. Это было и смешно, и приятно, но Келлер даже не улыбнулся.  
— Да брось, — сказал он ласково. — Это было легко. Конечно, ты у нас единственный умник. Но даже если бы я был таким тупым, каким ты меня считаешь, я бы прочитал весь гениальный план по твоей честной мордашке. Было бы нетрудно повторить.  
— Ты знал! — вот оно. Пусть на секунду, но Кеффри выдал свой чистый, искренний восторг, и стал похож на подростка, который отхватил рекламку женского белья. Совсем как в старые добрые времена, никакого высокомерия и попыток подражать Костюмам.  
Келлер даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— Знал. А ты ничего не почуял. Все тот же второй номер, а, Кеффри?  
Казалось, этот вечер не мог стать еще лучше, но восхищение на лице противника сменилось гневом, и Келлер понял, что сегодня — репетиция Рождества. Целая гора подарков.  
Нил шагнул вперед, и он отступил, развернулся и засунул руки в карманы.  
— Пошли, — бросил Келлер через плечо, больше не глядя на мертвеца. — Обойдемся без свидетелей.  
Пусть даже он знал соперника на много ходов вперед и знал все, что тот будет делать, а все-таки сердце в груди судорожно трепыхалось. Келлер вслушивался в молчание за свой спиной так, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. И жалел, что не принес с собой что-нибудь мотивирующее — веревку там или нож. У Кеффри пацифизма нахватался, что ли.  
«Старый стал, сентиментальный, — подумал он со вздохом. — Ну давай. Давай же. Топай».  
Магия была запущена, и теперь было нельзя оборачиваться. Келлер был совсем как тот дурачок, который поперся за своей мертвой красоткой под землю, к другим мертвякам. И прекрасно помнил, чем закончилась та история.  
Тишина пульсировала в ушах. А Кеффри, похоже, прирос к месту. Хотя может быть, и шел — кто его знает. Призраки ведь перемещаются бесшумно.  
Келлер сжал челюсти, борясь с желанием вернуться и хорошенько приложить красавчика, чтобы тот не выпендривался. Пожалуй, его останавливал только иррациональный страх увидеть позади пустоту. Поэтому он принялся считать шаги, заставляя себя не сбавлять скорости.  
Келлер приближался ко второму десятку, когда тишина все-таки лопнула, и он услышал, как Кеффри быстро идет следом. Он понял, что все это время почти не дышал и с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью. Никогда еще этот сухой воздух со вкусом углерода не казался таким пьянящим и сладким.

Келлер молчал всю дорогу до выхода, и Кеффри молчал тоже. Магия сработала безотказно, к живым они поднялись вместе, и небесная урина закапала на обоих. Если бы Келлер знал, что это будет так просто, он бы оживлял мертвецов каждый день.  
— Где картина? — сухо поинтересовался Кеффри. — Когда ты успел? Откуда вообще узнал…  
— Я? При чем тут я? — Келлер покосился на него и усмехнулся. — Ты предсказуемый, Кеффри. Я просто приехал сюда и сразу понял, где тебя найти и чем ты будешь занят. Но кто же виноват, что ты чуть-чуть не рассчитал. Тяжело без мозгов в команде?  
— Не мечтай, — в словах Кеффри было столько живого, настоящего презрения. Келлер с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не трахнуть его на месте. — Я не буду работать с тобой.  
— Как видишь, я и сам справляюсь, прелесть моя. Зачем мне балласт. Да еще такой недалекий  
От молчания снова повеяло мертвяками.  
— Ну ладно, — сдался Келлер. — Я вру. Есть одна вещь, которую я не могу угадать.  
— Да? — голос у Кеффри был тяжелый, как могильная плита.  
— На что ты рассчитывал, тыкая пушкой мне в лицо? Что меня грохнут Пантеры в тюрьме или Берк до нее, и насколько медленно и мучительно? — спросил Келлер, щурясь на темное низкое небо. — Что бы тебя устроило, как именно я должен был сдохнуть?  
Кеффри не издавал ни звука, но ему было все равно.  
— Вот сейчас я понял, — продолжил он, — что есть еще один вариант. Все детишки об этом мечтают, знаешь ли, что вот умру я, вы все заплачете, а я буду лежать и слушать. Ты мечтал, что я буду вытирать сопли по тебе и осознаю, каким был плохим, пока Пантеры пускают меня по кругу?  
— Что ты несешь, Келлер? — гнев куда-то исчез, Кеффри говорил быстро и тихо. — Ничего такого я не…  
Келлер рассмеялся.  
—Ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю, дружище, неужели ты не рассчитывал на мои горькие слезы? Я оскорблен в лучших чувствах. Убить старого дружка собственными руками, — он покачал головой, — какая драма. После этого обычно раскаиваются и становятся вегетарианцами... Тебе бы комиксы рисовать.  
— Я не… — каким прелестным было это шокированное лицо, такое же чудо-мальчик скроил, когда понял, что от мести Пантер не уйти просто так. — Слушай, я не планировал… твою смерть. Только свою. Ты бы выкрутился!  
Келлер вдруг поверил ему. Не из-за искренности тона, скорее, из-за сбивчивых слов. Когда Кеффри хотел быть убедительным, он заливался певчей птичкой.  
И похоже, эта новая маска успела забыть все, что двигало старой. Свобода определенно шла ей на пользу.  
— Ты не знал, выкручусь я или нет, — с удовольствием повторил Келлер. — Ты вообще не думал о том, что будет после. Замечательно.  
Ему неожиданно стало легко, хотя до этой секунды он и не подозревал, что тащит на себе какую-то тяжесть.  
А Кеффри как будто пнули в живот. Даже врагам разрешалось думать о нем хорошо или никак, от всего остального у Нила случалось несварение. Келлер улыбнулся и дал сгрести себя за плечо, развернулся к чудо-мальчику и посмотрел в злые глаза. Страстная зуботычина — что может быть лучше в этот сырой вечер? Просто Рождество и День Благодарения в одном флаконе.  
Но Кеффри обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями — как всегда, желая присвоить и удержать все, до чего только мог дотянуться, — и прижался сухими губами к его губам. Хватка была сильной, а рот — неуверенным, как будто Нил все еще пытался убедиться, что перед ним живой человек, не призрак, который может исчезнуть от дуновения ветра. Трюк был простой и неловкий, но украл у Келлера дыхание. В животе разлился жар, и он подумал, что раньше они не целовались. На это не хватало времени, иногда было некогда и штаны-то спустить, пока они пережидали где-нибудь в тихом углу, адреналин стучал в ушах, а вокруг шарила полиция.  
Странно было теперь обжиматься открыто, в пяти шагах от Лувра.  
— Почему я думал, что ты умеешь целоваться? — спросил Келлер, стараясь не выдавать себя хриплостью голоса и не пыхтеть, как после пробежки. — Неужели дамам этого хва…  
— Ублюдок, — пальцы сжались на его горле, перекрывая слова вместе с кислородом. Келлер не успел обрадоваться, потому что Нил поцеловал его снова, настойчивей в этот раз и с внезапной нежностью. Он почувствовал прикосновение языка к своей нижней губе и ответил тем же.  
Небо включило душ, настоящий водопад, и Келлер понял, что тонет. Ему не хватало воздуха, Нил вцепился в него так крепко, как будто они оба скучали, и это был превосходный обман. Как все в этом человеке, от и до.  
Когда Нил отодвинулся, у него снова было лицо сопляка. Того самого юного гения, который готовился обвести вокруг пальца весь мир. У которого еще светились глаза.  
— Бежим, пока не утонули!  
Все-таки, великие умы думают одинаково. И не поймешь, чья идея, кто спер.

Машина не ехала, а плыла. Улицы стали размытой акварелью. В стекле слабо отражался автомобильный салон с двойниками, в лужах сверкал огнями соседний Париж. Параллельные линии пересеклись в бесконечности, и из этой точки можно было вывернуть игру куда угодно. Все зависело от случайного движения руля.  
Келлер мельком взглянул на безмолвного Нила. С его профиля можно было лепить что-нибудь античное — симметричное и пустоглазое. Так и хотелось немного подправить эти черты, сделать их реалистичнее и добавить хоть каплю жизни. Келлер редко видел у Нила такое лицо — лишь пару раз, когда тот не знал, что на него смотрят. Видимо, дождь размыл и его тоже, и он на какое-то время потерял бдительность.  
А может быть, выбирал свою параллель.  
Келлер отвернулся к городу, чтобы не выдавать своего интереса, и подвинул руку ближе к Нилу. Немного, только чтобы ощутить тепло. Так было проще заглянуть в эту правильную голову и продумать…  
Его руки вдруг коснулись прохладные пальцы.  
Келлер задержал дыхание, ладонь сразу онемела. Глупо было притворяться, что его здесь нет, но он неожиданно превратился в новичка, застигнутого на месте преступления. Дурачка, которому остается стоять неподвижно и надеяться, что охранник примет его за экспонат.  
Изучая россыпь вечерних огней, ожерелье, стоящее того, чтобы быть украденным, Келлер почувствовал, как Нил сжимает его руку. Слегка. Осторожно, как будто исследуя неизвестное устройство. И тут же отпускает, растворяется в полумраке, словно ничего и не было.  
Милые глупости, на которые никогда не хватало времени.  
Келлер сжал зубы и слепо зашарил рядом с собой, но нашел только пустоту, как будто линии уже разошлись, и каждый из них выбрал свою дорогу и свое такси. Ладонь сразу взмокла, но он не привык отступать. Ему не нужна была ни надежда, ни удача, всегда хватало патронов, он потянулся еще дальше... и пробил брешь в соседнем мире. Нил накрыл его руку своей. В салоне вдруг стало жарко.  
Келлер повернул голову — в глазах Нила плясала такая толпа чертей, что целый отдел ФБР не смог бы их изгнать.  
— Где картина? — вопрос был почти беззвучным, Келлер скорее угадал слова по движению губ, чем услышал. Улыбнулся и покачал головой. Стал смотреть вперед. Это было что-то новое, непохожее на Кеффри — сразу выкладывать карты на стол и выдавать свой главный интерес, но так было даже занятнее. Честность могла стать отличным оружием.  
Нила не устроил ответ, и он вдруг перешел в наступление. Прикосновение к бедру обожгло сквозь сырую ткань, и Келлер едва не подавился воздухом. Рука поднялась еще выше, с лаской и обещанием, он перехватил ее и сжал до хруста, но Нил извернулся, как будто и не был пойман, и принялся гладить его ладонь большим пальцем. Келлер прикусил щеку изнутри и стал дышать глубже, пытаясь вытеснить щекотку. Ему не надо было смотреть на Нила, чтобы видеть широкую улыбку.  
— Где? — в этот раз Нил не стал ждать ответа на свой неслышный вопрос. Его рука выскользнула из ослабевшей хватки Келлера и снова двинулась вверх. Уверенная. Тяжелая. Келлер удивился тесноте своих брюк, сели от дождя, что ли.  
Идея быстренькой дрочки, прямо на заднем сиденье такси, напомнила ему о развлечениях давно мертвых щенков. Он не верил, что Нил пойдет на это, но знал, что если бросить вызов, тот не устоит. Искушение посмотреть, как Нил выкрутится, было сильнее жалости к собственным штанам, которым и так много досталось сегодня.  
Но машина остановилась. Первый раунд закончился ничьей.

Стоило Нилу переступить порог нескромной обители Келлера, как вопрос повторился:  
— Где картина?  
Келлер рассмеялся и тут же выругался — едва успел выставить перед собой руки, а то бы точно пропахал носом дверь. Толчок в спину был неожиданным и сильным.  
— Да, — сказал Нил за его спиной, странно изменившимся голосом. — Правильно. Ноги шире.  
— О, — выдохнул Келлер. — Ролевые игры. О-о-о.  
Когда-то это было их любимым развлечением: пока один проворачивает гениальную аферу, второй добывает себе полицейскую форму и появляется в самый неожиданный момент, весь в дыму и воняя серой. Задержанному остается только сдаться и сдать добычу, и послушно держаться за стенку, пока идет обыск. Главное — не кончить при случайных свидетелях.  
Келлер прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровно и не подаваться навстречу рукам, которые быстро прошлись по его пиджаку, но задержались на бедрах.  
— Может быть, пройдешь? — пригласил он так радушно, как мог. — Так и будем у порога?..  
— Заткнись.  
Келлер хихикнул.  
— Из тебя всегда получался хороший коп, Кеффри. Хороший плохой коп. Такой же умный. Как же я скажу тебе про картину, если зат… о!  
Жар приблизился. Он вдруг почувствовал дыхание Нила на своем затылке и вздрогнул. Рот наполнился густой, тягучей слюной, каждый волос на теле стоял дыбом. Пытка тесными брюками была страшнее и изысканнее любой испанской обуви. Нил впился зубами в его загривок, и Келлер сдавленно выругался, стараясь не сопеть, как сука в течку. Утешало, что приступ асфиксии вроде бы одолел их обоих.  
Нил отодвинулся. Брюки вдруг ослабли в поясе и поехали вниз, прямо вместе с трусами, а Келлер даже не заметил, когда этот засранец успел их расстегнуть. Было чертовски смешно стоять при галстуке и с голой задницей, но облегчение было сильнее всего, и он едва сдержал стон.  
— Думаешь, я пронес картину в заднице? — у Келлера даже получилась усмешка. — Я не настолько… боже, Кеффри, твою же мать!  
Ответом ему был влажный поцелуй чуть ниже поясницы, и Келлер зажмурился, прижимаясь лбом к двери.  
— Твою мать… — повторил или попытался повторить он, но не услышал сам себя за нарастающим шумом в ушах. Горячие ладони массировали и раздвигали его ягодицы, и делать было нечего — оставалось только держаться за стенку и пытаться не кончить.

Нил действовал быстро, как будто все происходящее было какой-то крупной аферой, расписанной строго по минутам. Но даже в спешке его движения не утратили своей грации, и Келлер пожалел, что включил свет. Нил терпеть не мог трахаться в темноте, объясняя это тем, что любит смотреть, но больше всего он, конечно же, любил рисоваться. Даже сейчас он выглядел так эффектно, как будто ждал, что к ним вот-вот завалится съемочная команда, и начнутся съемки порнофильма.  
Неплохо было бы добавить несовершенства в декорации.  
Раскинувшись на кровати, Келлер любовался нависшим над ним идеальным телом, смотрел, как танцуют мышцы под гладкой кожей. Нил, сжавший коленями его бока, дрожал и постанывал, ритмично двигал рукой, подготавливая себя. Келлеру показалось, что он слышит не только удовольствие, но и настоящую боль.  
— Эй, — он погладил напряженное бедро. — Не торопись. Я никуда не уйду, а ты вообще заложник…  
Вместо ответа Нил убрал пальцы и опустился на его член одним плавным и сильным движением. Все слова сразу же закончились. Они застонали в унисон.  
Нил был таким узким, что Келлер не знал, то ли быстренько, по-детски спустить, то ли вырваться из ловушки и сбежать. Нил не дал ему выбора, задвигал бедрами, и это было пыткой. Лучшей в мире пыткой.  
— Я давно не практиковался, — Нил дышал часто и неровно, его улыбке позавидовал бы известный кот. Келлер не стал скрывать удовлетворения от этих слов.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ублюдок, — нежно сказал Нил.  
Его движения были порывистыми, прикосновения — жадными и требовательными, и Келлер откликнулся на безмолвную просьбу, подхватил ритм, нашел правильный угол. Теперь их бедра двигались слаженно, и Нил ловил ртом воздух всякий раз, когда Келлеру удавалось задеть нужную точку. Келлер понял, что долго так не продержится. Чуть слышные звуки, которые издавал Нил, отзывались во всем его теле.  
На его горле опять сжались пальцы. В ответ он крепче схватил Нила за задницу, зная, что наутро там останутся неидеальные следы. Думать об этом было приятно.  
А Нил смеялся.  
— Где картина? — выдохнул он, опустившись до конца и замерев, так что Келлер чувствовал только пульсацию его мышц и бешеный стук собственного сердца.  
— Хер знает, — застонал Келлер, пытаясь двигаться за обоих. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?  
Рука сжалась сильнее.  
— Скажи своим реставраторам, пусть поищут мою подпись, — шепнул Нил, наклонившись к его лицу.  
До этого момента Келлер не знал, что можно кончить и от слов. Он сдержался только чудом, только потому, что не мог проиграть в этом раунде.  
— Сукин сын, — выдавил Келлер и обхватил член Нила ладонью, полный решимости победить любой ценой. Тот тоже застонал и наконец-то поцеловал его снова, забирая остатки воздуха из легких, и одного касания языка было достаточно, чтобы Келлер все-таки сдался оргазму. Он услышал судорожные вздохи где-то вдалеке, на периферии сознания, и понял, что Нил последовал за ним.  
…Стоило Нилу чуть-чуть отдышаться, как он попытался встать и уйти. Конечно же, в душ, всегда был чистюлей. Келлер прижал его к испачканной простыни, придвинулся ближе и обнял, с мстительным удовольствием метя своим запахом. Мелькнуло и пропало непрошенное воспоминание, что и на это раньше не хватало времени. Но теперь это было неважно.  
Нил почему-то не стал сопротивляться, напротив, растекся под руками, закрыл глаза и затих. Келлер почувствовал, что и его веки наливаются свинцом, но пользуясь возможностью, устроил свой маленький обыск. Провел ладонью по бедру Нила, погладил расслабленный член; коснулся твердого живота и поднял руку выше, пытаясь запомнить карту его тела. Пальцы так и тянуло к плоскому соску, хотелось подразнить его и заставить Нила задышать чаще и откликнуться, но усталость оказалась сильнее. Келлер задремал, сам того не заметив.

— Мэтт.  
— М?  
— Ты меня отпустишь?  
— М-м.  
— Мне нужно в душ.  
— Не…  
— Не? Мне не нужно в душ? А я говорю — нужно. Я же такой предсказуемый, это что — сюрприз для тебя?  
— М.  
— Мы же никогда не расклеимся, Мэтт. Останемся вместе навсегда-навсегда. Прямо до гроба. Если только ты меня не…  
— Хватит дергаться, Кеффри! Ты заложник. Что тебе нужно и не нужно, решаю я. Вот и веди себя… хорошо.  
— Келлер, ты знаешь, что это очень-очень плохо — похищать людей и ограничивать их свободу?  
— М.  
— Тебе не стыдно?  
— Очень.  
— Так ты пустишь меня в душ?  
— Хорошо! Хорошо. Иди. Но только под моим контролем. Я потру тебе спинку.  
— Нравится смотреть, да?  
— Только на тебя.

Келлера разбудил стук капель за окном. Кому-то наверху точно не помешал бы подгузник.  
Дыхание Нила согревало его щеку. Он отлежал себе руку, но не хотел шевелиться. Просто слушал дождь, смотрел, как тени колышутся в углах, словно водоросли в толще воды, и кровать плыла в ночь, чертовски ненадежный плот для такой реки из гов…  
— Браслет отслеживал не тебя.  
— А? — Келлер открыл глаза, хотя и не знал, что они были закрыты. Взглянул на Нила — тот лежал на спине и смотрел вверх. В полумраке его кожа была очень красивого, трупного оттенка. Наверное, в морге он выглядел так же. Сосредоточенно.  
— Браслет отслеживал меня, — повторил Нил. — Не тебя. Нужно было, чтобы Питер нашел мое тело, поэтому я его включил. Ты мог идти на все четыре стороны. И не умирать, если не захочешь. Я удивился, когда узнал…  
— Да? — зевнул Келлер. — Спасибо, сердце мое. Очень великодушно.  
В темноте зажглась улыбка, которую можно было использовать вместо фонарика.  
— А ты обиделся? Так важно, что я планирую по поводу тебя, да?  
— Не все в моей жизни связано с тобой, — проворчал Келлер, опуская веки. Нил вдруг толкнул его в плечо, он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что улыбка стала еще шире, хотя это и казалось невозможным. Так ведь и морда лопнет.  
— Обиделся! Ну прости меня. Пожалуйста!  
— Как скажешь, милый, — сдался Келлер. — Пусть я был обижен, а теперь не обижен, так лучше? Я тебя прощаю. От всего сердца. И тебе не обязательно оправдываться, я не полиция нравов и не твой куратор. Мне все равно.  
Нил повернулся на бок и положил локоть под голову.  
— Не в этом дело, — его голос стал серьезным. — Просто… некому было рассказать. Лучший обман — и никаких сообщников.  
— Любишь ты софиты, Кеффри, — вздохнул Келлер. — Промахнулся с профессией… И не думай, что у нас тут обмен премудростями или клуб анонимных аферистов. Не спрашивай, как я провернул свою часть.  
— Как ты провернул свою часть, Мэттью?  
— Совсем забыл, что ты не воспринимаешь «не».  
— Тебя застрелили, как и меня. Только пистолет был не твой. Ты подменил чужой пистолет?  
— Только патроны, милый. Деньги решают все.  
— Нет! — возмущенный Нил приподнялся на локте, и Келлер не стал скрывать усмешки. — Ты не мог купить Питера!  
— А все-таки купил.  
— Это ложь, — сказано было так спокойно и уверенно, что Келлер позавидовал бы, если бы эта странная привязанность не казалась ему такой дурью.  
— Как хочешь. Пусть я не покупал твоего Питера, только кое-кого рядом с ним. И его патроны. И патологоанатома. Так лучше?  
Нил откинулся на подушку и какое-то время молчал.  
— Я рад, — сказал он затем, не глядя на Келлера. — Что ты купил этот пистолет. Если бы я узнал об этом раньше, я бы точно не обрадовался, но сейчас… я рад.  
Настал черед Келлера пихать его в плечо.  
— В чем дело, дружок? Ты все-таки плакал по ночам в подушку?  
— Я забыл про тебя, — холодно сказал Нил, — в ту самую секунду, как ты выполнил мой план. Не все в моей жизни связано с тобой.  
Смеясь, Келлер взлохматил его волосы.  
— Да ты меня обожаешь! Ты жить без меня не можешь! Кто бы мог подумать…  
Нил заворчал и решительно навалился сверху. Вдавил Келлера в кровать.  
— Твоя очередь, — сообщил он.  
— Второй раунд? — фыркнул Келлер. — Ты издеваешься. Подумай о своем здоровье, старичок.  
Вместо ответа Нил уткнулся носом в его шею и глубоко вдохнул, и откликаясь на это, целое стадо мурашек пробежалось вдоль его хребта.  
— Ладно, — сдался Келлер, тщательно следя за голосом. — Второй раунд. Только нежнее, дорогуша, твой приятель Мэттью давно не пользовался задницей не по назначению.  
— И хорошо, — в этих словах было столько собственничества, что кровь моментом прилила к паху.  
На этот раз все было гораздо медленней и тише. Почти скучно, как монотонный супружеский долг, если бы Келлера не бросало то в жар, то в холод от каждого толчка. Он отвык, и от того, как крепко Нил обнимает, как горячо и прерывисто дышит, отвык тоже.  
И не хотел привыкать.  
— …А может быть, — сонно сказал Нил много позже, — мы оба умерли. А это… то, что бывает потом.  
— Запашок точно, как в аду, — лениво согласился Келлер. — Все-таки, почему Париж, а?  
Но ему ответило лишь тихое сопение.

Келлер проснулся от того, что дверной замок сухо щелкнул, закрываясь. Некоторое время он лежал в полудреме и ждал, когда выветрятся остатки сна. Потом закинул руки за голову и стал разглядывать солнечные пятна на потолке. Сновидения уступили место кадрам прошедшего вечера, которые разум лениво вертел то так, то этак, словно они были кусочками паззла. Головоломки, итог которой он знал заранее, еще не сложив ее.  
 _Картина, на которой спряталась подпись._  
Пустой кусок стены и радостное лицо.  
— Незачем возвращаться на место преступления, если только не хочешь встретить того, кого приманивал, так ведь, дружище? — пробормотал Келлер, мимолетом удивившись хриплости своего голоса.  
Эти изумленные и испуганные глаза. Эта проклятая улыбка. Такая радостная на фоне пустой стены, так быстро исчезнувшая при встрече. Кому она предназначалась? Кого Нил ждал?..  
— Сукин сын, — Келлер сел. Что ж, он любил вмешиваться в чужие игры и путать чужие карты, даже когда это выходило случайно. Но теперь стоило исчезнуть до того, как к нему вломится полиция или сам Мистер Белый Плащ. Мистер Ужасный Галстук, мистер Старый Костюм. Уж Кеффри-то позаботится об этом.  
Он взглянул на смятую постель рядом с собой. Подушка и простынь все еще хранили еле уловимый отпечаток чужого тела. «Как слепок», машинально подумал Келлер и зачем-то дотронулся до ткани. Может быть, чтобы проверить, сохранила ли она тепло.  
Под пальцами была пустота.  
— Сукин сын, — повторил он, как заклинание.  
Ключ повернулся в замочной скважине, и Келлер вскинул голову.

Кеффри был вооружен и очень опасен. Улыбка уже была начищена до ослепительного блеска, и в руках он держал ударную дозу кофеина.  
— Ты взял мой ключ, сукин сын, — Келлер оперся плечом о стену, разглядывая гостя. Такого свеженького и беспечного, совсем не похожего на призрака или стукача.  
— Ты такой милый, когда спишь, — сообщил Кеффри, — не хотел тебя будить.  
— А поболтать-то с кем-нибудь хотелось, пришлось прогуляться до дружков в костюмах, — кивнул Келлер.  
Но этим утром Кеффри отказывался сверкать глазами и шипеть. Разучился, что ли.  
— Я больше не играю с ними, — отмахнулся он, выгружая на стол такие запасы выпечки, что хватило бы на целый фургон ФБР. — Снял слепки с твоих ключей, только и всего. Ну в вещах порылся, а что?  
И подмигнул. Келлер сжал губы, загоняя поглубже улыбку.  
— Что у тебя тут, багет? Вино? Собрался куда-то?  
— Хочешь подняться на Монмартр?  
— Нет, — у Нила загорелись глаза, и Келлер тут же вспомнил, что это запрещенное к использованию слово.  
— Н.Е.Т. — повторил он по буквам. — Я слишком стар для этого дерьма. Никаких романтических завтраков. Никаких ужинов с видом на башню. Почему бы тебе не позвонить Питеру?..  
— Потому что мы оба мертвы, — Нил сиял. — Ты такой милый, когда злишься! Значит, Монмартр.  
— Этот город провонял насквозь, Кеффри! Что вообще ты здесь нашел?  
— Тебя, — Нил засунул руки в карманы, его улыбка смягчилась и убавила яркость. — И теперь мы можем проверить, как пахнет Бордо. Но сначала… — он замолчал и выжидающе уставился на Келлера.  
— Монмартр, — устало вздохнул тот.  
Нил был таким предсказуемым.


End file.
